Sweet Sensations
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Spring Kinkfest Prompt for February 2nd – Cloud/Tifa – Sweet Sensations – 'Well, this was new.'


Title: Sweet Sensations

Characters: Cloud/Tifa

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Final Fantasy. Square Soft/Enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: "Well, this was new."

A/N: Prompt for February 2nd – Cloud/Tifa – Sweet Sensations – 'Well, this was new.'

Timeline: Advent Children Complete

Word Count: 1, 194

Betaed: No

~~~~Sweet Sensations~~~~

Tifa sighed to herself as she lay back against the porcelain of her bath, her long black hair pulled up in a messy twist to prevent it from getting wet. When they had been rebuilding Seventh Heaven, Tifa had insisted on that they find the biggest bath they could afford or find. Barret had balked at the order while Cloud just gave her an amused smile. He knew of her love for baths. Marlene had been excited at the idea of large swimming pool; it would to her, to play about it in and had eagerly agreed with Tifa before giving her papa the biggest puppy dog eyes she could give. Cloud had found the whole thing entirely amusing, especially when Barret had given in at the sight of his daughter bright eyes and trembling bottom lip.

The bath was filled with warm water and soft sweet smiling bubbles. The only lights were the candles that she had lighted and scattered around the bathroom to give a more relaxing atmosphere. The kids were staying over at a friend's house while she had taken the night off from the bar, closing it so she didn't have to deal with customers. Cloud was currently on the road, probably looking for an inn to stay.

Tifa closed her eyes, sighing in contentment. It was a rare thing for her to actually spend any time in her bath because she was always so busy but Cloud had brought back some sweet smelling bubble bath from one of his trip and she had been anxious to try it out.

She was about to doze off when she heard the bathroom door opening. Her eyes flew open as her hands curled into fists, wondering who on Gaia would be stupid to break into a house that housed two heroes; one who had took down Sephiroth on three different occasions.

The bathroom door opened all the way and Tifa sighed in relief, relaxing back in her bath when she spotted the blue eyes of her lover. Cloud gave her a curious look.

"I thought you were someone breaking in," she admitted. Understanding dawned on his face and he gave her a sheepish grin. She just gave him a smile showing that she forgave him before she spotted the cut on his cheek and sat up straight once more. "Cloud! You're hurt!" Startled, Cloud turned to look into the bathroom mirror to see the cut and shook his head.

"One of the customers thought I was having an affair with his girlfriend as I gave her a bunch of flowers. He got lucky as I never saw him coming. His girlfriend was furious, told him that the flowers were from her father as a birthday present," he explained, grabbing a cloth to wipe away the blood to reveal that it was a shallow cut, much to Tifa's relief and amusement.

"Oh sweetie," she fought hard to stop the giggle from escaping. His glare told her that she hadn't been completely successful. He sometimes had troubles like that on his journey. While she felt sorry for him, she had to admit that they were amusing at the same time. She came out of her thoughts when she heard a dull thud and saw Cloud had taken off his black sleeveless top and had dropped it into the washing basket. He toed off his boots before undoing his jeans and boxers before he dropped them in with his top and turned around to face her, unconcerned about his nakedness.

Tifa licked her bottom lip as she took in his figure before he moved over to her.

"Move over a bit," he told her. Tifa arched an eyebrow in curiosity before she obliged. Cloud stepped into the bath behind her before sitting down, shifting so his legs were on either side of the slender woman, allowing her to be between his thighs. Cloud just sighed as the warm water helped to relax his muscles, his head falling back to rest on the tiles while Tifa rested against his chest. Well, this was new…for both of them. They had never shared a bath together as they never had the time. Cloud was mostly on the road doing deliveries so by the time he came home, she and the kids would already be in bed. Tifa would be busy during the morning, getting the breakfasts before shopping then setting up the bar.

"Long day?" she queried only to get a grunt and she stifled a smile. That meant his day was one of the worse days he could possibly have. Fighting monsters and dealing with difficult customers. The jealous man probably would have just been the tip of the iceberg.

Tifa shifted Cloud's arms so they were wrapped around her waist, pressing a kiss to Cloud's left bicep in comfort before she rested her head against his shoulder. She had missed this, having time alone with Cloud with both of them awake and not busy. Since the Geostigma had been cured, it seemed like there had been a celebration every day. Thankfully it was dying down, which had been how she managed to take a day off.

"Where are the kids?" Cloud asked.

"At a friend's house," Tifa told him. "They really wanted to go."

"Did they call?" He asked and Tifa nodded.

"Yeah, they called. They are fine and they are having fun and they can't wait to see you tomorrow," she smiled as she remembered the kids pouting that Cloud hadn't been home in time for them to tell him goodnight. Denzel had planned to phone back later but Tifa had managed to convince him that he'll see Cloud in the morning, to which the boy had relented.

"Hm, I was thinking that maybe we could go out on an outing tomorrow," Cloud pressed a kiss to Tifa's shoulder before moving up to her neck. "Go and see the scenery. I found a new place, it has a waterfall."

"Hm, that sounds really nice," she moaned, tilting her head and closing her eyes as Cloud moved up further. "It's supposed to be a warm day and I'm sure the kids will be excited to see our world returning to normal." She turned her face and they shared a brief kiss before Tifa rested her forehead against the side of Cloud's jaw. "I missed you." Cloud's arms tightened around her, pulling her in closer.

"I missed you too," he whispered. "I'm taking a few days off with the deliveries. I want to see you and the kids more." Tears shone in Tifa's eyes as she smiled brightly.

"The kids will be excited," she warned him and Cloud chuckled.

"I need to spend more time with them. I need to spend more time with you. After everything, it would be nice to spend time together that doesn't require as an emergency," his tone was wry and Tifa laughed as she nodded.

"Hm, I'm glad you're home," she told him and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm glad I'm home too," he whispered and both of them relaxed in the bath once more, enjoying their time together.

The End

Just a small relaxing time for our couple


End file.
